Letters Of the Past
by Raang
Summary: [Original story by Raang (in french), translation by Private Fire ] . . . Or, how the death of two lovers can change the course of history. [History Finished...However, Maybe...]
1. Aang

**_In the end . . ._**

 **I do not know. I do not think. I cannot.**

 **I lay, exhausted, out of breath.**

 **I failed.**

 **I wish to live longer in this world of which we dreamed; a world of peace.**

 **Sokka, Toph, Zuko, I'm sorry.**

 **It's been a few months, I know, but I cannot turn the page.**

 **I lost everything: more than gold, more than the world, more than my own life.**

 **I am going to rejoin her. The world will find a new avatar.**

 **My friends: thank you for following me during these three years.**

 **I bid you farewell.**

 **I will see Katara again after these dark nights.**

 **Goodbye. In another world,**

 **Aang**


	2. Katara

**_For Aang . . ._**

 **I know I'm dying.**

 **It's finish.**

 **By the time you receive this letter I will be dead already.**

 **Calm down, don't do anything foolish.**

 **Do not take my execution as a failure.**

 **You know what happened, you have not failed.**

 **You cannot save me, but you can turn things around.**

 **Remember the three great years we spent together.**

 **Continue your duty as the Avatar.**

 **I trust you.**

 **Help Zuko against the New Ozai.**

 **I will not suffer, I die quickly.**

 **The guards have arrived.**

 **They will take me to the gallows.**

 **Thank you for these three extraordinary years.**

 **I'm sure you'll find someone to confide in.**

 **I love you.**

 **Katara**


	3. Letter for the Fire Nation-April 2015

2015, 21st April

Fire Nation Royal Palace

Greetings, fellow citizens of the Fire Nation.

With this open letter, we announce our victory.

Yes, Victory!

Our dear nation will regain its former glory.

The Avatar is dead.

Our enemies have surrendered.

The Traitor Fire Lord has been overthrown.

Through our skillful strategy and our sense of justice,

(and the capture of the peasant Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, wife of the Avatar)

We have won.

Thus, as the new government of the nation, we voted in unanimously,

The Act 20-15-04 returning the throne to His Royal Majesty

The Sacred Phoenix King

OZAI

This Act also orders the immediate execution of those who helped, from near and far, the Avatar or the Traitor.

Tomorrow will see the execution of the Avatar's allies, the group officially called, the Gaang.

The Phoenix King's speech will take place before the execution.

Cordially,

The Government of New Ozai.


	4. The Expressive Fire

The Expressive Fire  
Free Newspaper

22 April 2015

Dear readers,

This article will surely be the last we publish out of respect for the freedom of expression and of the press.

King Ozai, dubbed the "Phoenix King,'' gave his great speech following his (illegal) return to the Throne of the Fire Nation. Said speech praised his "merits," his overturned his prison sentence and his great reflection during these last three years.

He also issued a new law which now prohibits any form of homage to the Avatar Aang, or Zuko, or the rest of the GAang. Citizens flouting this law will be imprisoned for treason, executed, or be sentenced to the workers' camps.

He asked the people: "Would you honor a man who abandons his duties, even for personal reasons?''

Here's what we answer all: We will honor Aang.

Why? You seem to forget something important: his sentiments. His wife was wrongly accused of treason for being allied with the New Ozai Society by the states of the world. Why would she do that? Why she would share the same ideas as vulgar Terrorists? The couple supported each other, they fought together until the last moment, nothing to come between them, he began to argue with his friends for the one he loves. And while respecting its duties Avatar.

Hundreds of people think like us. Like it or not, we will honor Aang, we will resist because war is near. Lock up the 75% of the members of the Fire Nation if you want. Nothing will change.

Moreover, talking about "the attack" just before the execution of Fire Lord Zuko, the explosion proves that there already are rebels. The Gaang is safe now, and they are our heroes, Aang and Katara, our models.

Thank you all for having us read our paper all these years.

Long live freedom!

We will fight to the end!


	5. Sukki

**Sokka, read this letter.**

 **September 22, 2015**

 **I know I am sending this through the priority line, reserved for urgent letters.**

 **Sometimes, the written word is easier to express than words spoken aloud.**

 **Since our escape, a month ago, we had very few opportunities to talk.**

 **As soon as we see each other, it is to talk strategies or resistance policy.**

 **I feel that you do not see me as your girlfriend, just for a Warrior, a soldier.**

 **You thirst for revenge. It looks like you don't want to feel anymore.**

 **You miss Aang and Katara, I know, but calm down.**

 **Neither of them, especially Aang, would want you to trigger a new war out of revenge.**

 **Me neither, I do not want you to crumble.**

 **Please, I want to see you, as before, even though I know... nothing will be like before.**

 **Even for an hour, five minutes, or a single glance, I want to see you.**

 **You know I'm bored since I cannot be part of the Kyoshi Warriors.**

 **Do you remember one of the only times we were together?**

 **It was five months ago and it remains four.**

 **I just want to see you, see who you really are.**

 **I'm waiting for you,**

 **Sukki**


	6. Sokka

**Help me . . .**

 **Why can't I?**

 **What is the matter with me?**

 **I am asking you because . . . I need help. I know that you cannot answer me, but that does not matter.**

 **I want to give her my heart, but I cannot. I do not know how.**

 **I want to put everything behind me, except for her. I want things as they were before . . . like when you were here.**

 **You, you successfully gave her everything. You were committed to life and to death with her. You stayed together through the darkest of times.**

 **I long to do the same with - I hope - my wife.**

 **I know that nothing will be as before for me personally, and to the world.**

 **I want to protect her, even if I have to put aside our relationship. But, I am not the Avatar.**

 **Help me, Aang.**

 **Sokka**


	7. WARNING:ATTENTION CITIZEN !

**ATTENTION CITIZENS!**

 **To all and to all citizens of the Fire Nation!**

 **We are writing to you in the context of great urgency!**

 **The AVATAR, who supposedly committed suicide, IS ALIVE!**

 **We found recent traces of him alive.**

 **He was sighted in the capital with a female waterbender,**

 **Supposedly, Katara, his wife.**

 **He wants surely overthrow our beloved Fire Lord!**

 **That is why we urge you to capture him and**

 **offer a reward to the sum of ...**

 **100,000 GOLD COINS!**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE!**

The Official Committee of the Fire Nation.


	8. Aang 2

**We are still here.**

 **Sokka, I received your letter. You did not expect me to answer, I'm sure. I wanted to warn you before that you were going to hear from me. I am not dead. There is a price on my head and that of Katara's too.**

 **You will not get an explanation.**

 **About Suki, I would have told you to meditate. Yet, your heart seems full of hatred, revenge about misunderstandings. Do not take it out on Suki, she already seems to have suffered so much, especially when the security of the world depends on it.**

 **I have contacts all around the world. Most of them think that your intentions are noble, but your actions make you terrorists. Reflect well on this because, even if we risk our lives, we continue the fight with Katara.**

 **We are still here.**

 **Aang**


	9. Zuko

**I am tired...**

 **They told me to fight. They tell me that the world is at stake. They tell me what appears to be the cold hard truth.**

 **Since the beginning of this war, I've had a very hard time. I lost my best friend. I lost my heart's sister. I almost succumbed to my father. But I never said anything. Nothing showed, I hardly cried. I had to take hard blows all my life.**

 **The return of Aang and Katara was a relief for all, as it was for me. We were ready; we were going to stop the war. We are tired. I'm tired.**

 **They still have not arrived. But I do not know if I will be there when they do.**

 **Zuko.**


	10. The Last Letter (?)

**The last letter (?)  
**

 **This is my last letter, my last words. In a few hours we will be executed, my friends and I. This letter has no defined recipient. The person who finds this letter finds . . . others.**

 **Dear reader, what you read is true. What was written was actually sent by us. I do not know when this will be read, or by who. I do not know if after writing my letter, something unexpected will happen. I . . . we just want our history not to be forgotten. I want everyone to know all the suffering we faced. I want that one know despair, nor the revival of a nation led by a bloodthirsty tyrant. I want that to be known.**

 **Oh, and the supposed return of Aang was a hoax created by the army of the Fire Nation to trap us. We have no evidence of the return of the Avatar – or someone does not want to say – so that the people who regained hope fell into disarray.**

 **This is my last letter, but I cannot write and so Sokka has written it for me. No more words comes to me, but the guards they arrive.**

 **My life has been great since the arrival of Aang, Katara and Sokka. Oh, yes, three grand years, only one lived in loneliness without my best friend.**

 **At least we will be together again in death.**

 **Toph**


End file.
